The Victiminal Witness
by stillewolfie
Summary: Sasuke adalah seorang detektif yang memiliki berbagai opini dalam benak. Ia bertemu dengan Sakura, seorang biarawati dari gereja kecil di daerah pegunungan. Mereka ditakdirkan untuk saling bertatap karena satu alasan: sebuah kasus yang dipenuhi oleh tanda tanya. — AU. Chapter 2: Korban Kedua. Sasuke/Sakura.
1. Kasus Pembunuhan

**Normal POV**

**Apartemen Uchiha, Konoha.**

Kisah ini akan dimulai pada saat malam telah datang.

Kegelapan memenuhi setiap sisi dunia, menjadi sesuatu yang tak terbantahkan dengan amunisi yang amat mengerikan. Beberapa hal yang dapat diberikan adalah adanya keheningan janggal yang terjadi di berbagai pusat, suara berisik yang berasal dari kucing jalanan dalam rangka merebut makan malam, serta dunia yang kini dipenuhi oleh para pelacur yang suka menggoda untuk mendapatkan uang. Konoha adalah kota terpencil yang hanya dihuni oleh mahasiswa rendahan atau mereka yang mencari peruntungan menjadi seseorang yang sukses di masa depan. Daerah sepi, pendidikan tak pernah dilirik, kriminalitas cukup tinggi. Inilah Konoha, salah satu tempat di daerah kumuh di Provinsi Hi, yang tidak pernah dilirik meski memiliki berbagai macam potensi.

Di sebuah apartemen sederhana, seseorang telah tertidur begitu lelap. Jam menunjukkan pukul empat pagi, masih ada enam jam sebelum sosok itu berniat untuk membangunkan diri. Lembur adalah salah satu alasan mengapa sang pemilik tidak berniat untuk melepas kaus kaki—terlihat dari pakaian lengkap yang melekat di ujung kaki sampai kepala, hal tersebut dapat menjadi bukti mengapa seorang Uchiha Sasuke langsung menghempaskan tubuh dan beristirahat secara sembarangan.

Kedua mata tertutup, napas teratur, alis tidak menekuk—ia benar-benar tertidur. Aku tidak bisa menebak apa yang dia impikan, mungkin kalian memiliki hak untuk memilihkan dia sebuah khayalan. Sasuke tertidur di tengah-tengah ranjang tanpa menggunakan selimut sebagai pencipta kehangatan. Ia tidak peduli akan sebuah kenyataan mengenai jendela kamar yang terbuka, membuat angin berdesau hingga menampakkan bintang-bintang.

Ada kalanya, sebuah sumber suara membuat alisnya menukik. Deringan ponsel berwarna hitam membuatnya terputus dari mimpi. Karena memiliki kepekaan yang tinggi, Sasuke terbangun sembari melirik ke kiri, memelototi ponselnya yang menghasilkan sebuah halusinasi. Tangan terlentang, mata menyipit. Bibir yang dilapisi oleh air liur berdecak, menyumpahi pemilik nama yang tertera pada layar.

Sasuke beranjak duduk di samping ranjang, ia menerima panggilan itu dengan ketidaksukaan. _Terkutuklah Hatake Kakashi beserta semua novel pornonya!_

"Hn."

Mata menyipit, sesekali tertutup, tak lama tersadar kembali. Telinga berfungsi dengan baik meski hati mencoba untuk menutupi. Akal masih menyumpahi Kakashi dengan rasa sayang yang transparansi, kepala menunduk dalam sembari berusaha tidak kehilangan pengendalian diri. Namun, ketika mendengar beberapa penggal kalimat yang dihasilkan oleh suara di seberang sana, sontak tubuh sang pemilik kamar menegang—ajaibnya, kesadaran langsung menghantam segala syaraf dari otak sampai ke tulang.

Kedua mata sehitam malam membola, sedikit lebar, pun bergetar karena mendengar berbagai informasi yang telah diberikan oleh salah satu rekan terpercaya.

Tidak lama, Sasuke berdiri. Tidak lagi menyumpah-nyumpah, ia sibuk membenahkan pakaian dan mengambil sebuah kunci mobil.

"Beri aku alamatnya, sekarang." Ia berbisik, geram. "Aku akan segera ke sana."

Sasuke yakin malam-malam selanjutnya akan dipenuhi oleh berbagai hal yang paling dibencinya.

.

.

.

**THE VICTIMINAL WITNESS**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Victiminal Witness by stillewolfie**

**Sasuke U. & Sakura H.**

OOC, alternate universe, typos, etc.

.

.

**According **to** Jack The Ripper Cases **from** 1888 **until** 1891 **about** 'Five Official Victims' **on** 2020**

.

.

**CHAPTER I**

(Kasus Pembunuhan)

.

.

**Distrik Iwate, Konoha.**

Malam masih berkuasa, bintang pun bersinar sebagai sesuatu yang mempercantik keindahan.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah lima pagi. Jalanan masih lenggang dengan keberadaan orang. Keheningan dapat terasa walau kau mencoba untuk mempertajam semua indera. Kau tidak akan sadar betapa parahnya lokasi yang telah menjadi diberi tanda berwarna kuning cerah. Kali ini, aku akan membawamu ke sana, ke salah satu gang sempit yang berada di salah satu distrik yang jarang disanggah. Gang yang dipenuhi oleh sampah, bebauan yang menusuk hidung sampai kepala, hawa mengerikan yang mampu membuatmu berpikir bahwa tempat tersebut telah dipenuhi oleh makhluk transparan. Di salah satu sisinya, jauh dari keramaian orang yang sibuk dengan satu atensi, terdiam seorang lelaki—bersandar di dinding dengan wajah tertekuk sembari berpikir.

Uchiha Sasuke sudah tiba sepuluh menit yang lalu. Ia pun sudah tahu apa alasan mengapa dirinya harus dipanggil mendadak tanpa sebuah pemberitahuan resmi terlebih dahulu. Ia mengerti mengapa kondisi tidak membuatnya tertidur, itu karena ada sebuah hal berupa kasus.

Kasus pembunuhan seorang mahasiswa.

Sasuke menghembuskan napas, asap keluar dari paru-paru yang mengerut samar. Kedua mata hitam tampak menerawang, melirik kosong pada tembok lain di depannya. Ia melirik ke samping kanan, mendapati beberapa rekan yang sibuk meneliti berbagai hal untuk mendapatkan satu jawaban. Pemuda berambut hitam mendengus malas, ia kesal karena jadwal istirahat miliknya terus diganggu oleh kasus, kasus, dan kasus.

_Demi Tuhan, kemarin dia baru menyelesaikan kasus pemerkosaan yang melibatkan lima belas anak kecil dan seorang pedofilia. Lagi-lagi sekarang dia harus berhadapan dengan kasus seorang psikopat gila yang hobi memotong-motong setiap sisi tubuh manusia?_

Sasuke mengusap wajah._ Inilah hidup_, desisnya pilu.

Kedua mata mendelik kala menyadari salah satu rekan datang dari arah berlawanan. Sasuke memasang wajah paling kesal ketika mendapati Uzumaki Naruto, keluar dari mobil dengan ekspresi tak berdosa. Ia sibuk menguap, berjalan sempoyongan khas orang mabuk, dan tersenyum bodoh kala melihat Sasuke sudah ada di sana, menyambutnya dengan pelototan mengerikan.

"_Temeee_~" Katanya, manja. "Selamat malam, apa tidurmu nyenyak?"

Sasuke menghela napas. "Ini sudah pagi, Bodoh." Ia menepuk—atau menampar—pipi sahabatnya yang memiliki tiga garis kucing sebagai tanda kelahiran. Naruto tersadar seketika. "Bangun." Sasuke berucap, ia melirik ke arah keramaian. "Kau lihat sendiri."

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Ia melirik ke depan—ke arah keramaian yang dipenuhi oleh tim forensik serta beberapa polisi. Hatake Kakashi, selaku Ketua Tim mereka, juga ada di sana, berbicara pada salah satu anggota forensik yang menggunakan masker sebagai perlindungan. "Ada apa, sih? Pembunuhan?"

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab seperti biasa. "Pelakunya pasti sudah gila."

Alis Naruto menukik heran, tapi ia tidak membahas lebih lanjut. Segera pemuda itu berjalan dan melihat sendiri akan apa yang membuatnya penasaran. Hingga kedua permata biru seindah lautan membola, bergetar. Ekspresinya jauh berbeda dengan Sasuke yang menatap mayat tersebut. Jika Naruto terdiam sembari memasang wajah tidak menyangka, maka Sasuke hanya menatapnya lekat selagi otak berpikir akan sebuah asumsi belaka.

"Apa-apaan?" Naruto menatap Fuu Wang, salah satu anggota dari tim forensik yang sibuk mencatat. "Kenapa? Ada apa dengan dia?"

Fuu membuka masker, memberikan wajah cantik dengan kulit yang eksostis. "Selamat pagi, Uzumaki-_san_." Ia tersenyum samar, merasa wajar akan ekspresi sang polisi yang tak tergantikan. "Dia adalah Nobuyuki Shion, seorang mahasiswi dari Universitas Ame." Katanya sebagai awal perkenalan. Lembar berganti pada halaman selanjutnya. "Perempuan berumur 23 tahun, saat ini sedang menempuh semester akhir dan akan berhadapan dengan skripsi. Diketahui terakhir terlihat pada pukul sebelas malam di CCTV seberang jalan." Keduanya menatap benda yang menyala di seberang gang. "Terakhir terlihat adalah saat gadis ini memasuki gang dan tidak muncul lagi setelahnya."

"Saksi?"

Fuu memberikan jawaban dengan lirikan. Naruto menatap fokus pada dua orang lelaki yang saling berbicara. Segera, langkah kaki membawanya ke sana—memaksa untuk bergabung dalam proses penyelidikan.

Sasuke terlihat tidak peduli. Ia sibuk berpikir dengan berbagai opini yang menggelitik. Kembali, ia datang dan mengintip—korban yang telah dimutilasi; kepala terlepas dari badan, tangan dengan kesepuluh jemarinya terputus secara paksa, lutut yang digergaji sampai terpisah oleh paha, sampai pada kemaluan yang terlihat berdarah karena diterobos secara paksa.

_Apa pelakunya adalah seorang pria?_ Sasuke menebak.

Ia menggeleng, terlalu cepat untuk mengarah langsung pada penyebab dari segala gangguan ini. Dia mencoba untuk tidak menciptakan delusi dengan berbagai asumsi yang tidak memiliki bukti. Ia hanya tidak menyangka pada era penuh teknologi seperti saat ini, masih ada yang berani bermain-main dengan polisi serta nyawa orang lain?

"Uchiha-_san_."

Sasuke melirik ke sumber suara. Kepala Tim Forensik, Yakushi Kabuto, terdiam. Yang dimaksud lantas menegapkan tubuh, berharap akan sebuah titik terang. "Bagaimana? Sidik jarinya, kau sudah mengetahui siapa dia?"

"Maaf," Alis sang polisi mengerut, terheran bingung. Pria berambut keabuan menaikkan kacamata, juga ikut menyesal karena kurang bisa membantu. "Dari seluruh pemeriksaan yang sudah kami lakukan, sama sekali tidak terlihat sidik jari atau jejak dari orang yang melakukan kekejaman ini."

_Huh?_

Sasuke baru sadar bahwa dialah orang terakhir yang diberi kabar. Ia melihat seluruh rekannya, juga ikut terdiam dengan ekspresi mengeras dan tidak menerima akan sebuah fakta.

— satu kata darinya untuk pencipta dari segala kekacauan: _sialan_.

.

.

**the victiminal witness —**

.

.

**Kantor Kepolisian Daerah, Konoha.**

Sasuke menghela napas, ia melirik ke bawah—sebuah lokasi di mana telah dipenuhi oleh berbagai wartawan dari seluruh penghujung kota.

Konoha adalah salah satu kota terpencil dengan kriminalitas tertinggi. Walau begitu, tidak pernah tercatat dalam sejarah mengenai seorang pembunuh yang memutilasi seseorang. Selama dia bekerja sebagai polisi daerah, tidak pernah sekali pun ia mendapati kasus yang memiliki kesamaan. Alih-alih, pemuda itu hanya pernah menangani sebuah pembunuhan akibat kekerasan rumah tangga, perampokan, pelanggaran lalu lintas, hingga yang terakhir adalah kasus pedofilia. Lalu, di awal tahun ini, ia harus menjadi salah satu dari penanggungjawab akan kasus pembunuhan yang tidak normal.

Sasuke melirik Kakashi yang sibuk menenangkan wartawan, mencoba untuk menjawab pertanyaan satu demi satu dengan ketegasan. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis, entah karena apa.

Meja terisi penuh oleh laptop yang menyala, beberapa lembar kertas yang diisi berbagai keterangan mengenai latar belakang korban. Terdengar samar-samar akan sebuah tangisan di seberang. Di meja lainnya, terdapat Naruto yang sibuk menenangkan salah satu anggota keluarga yang sedang menangis kencang—ibu dari korban terkulai lemas di lantai kantor, mencoba untuk tidak pingsan saat membayangkan mayat putrinya tergeletak tak pantas di aspal yang kotor. Wanita yang didampingi oleh asistennya tersebut meraung keras, menyumpahi segala sesuatu yang telah membuat anaknya tidak lagi ada di dunia.

"Tolong—tolong … p-putriku, dia—dia adalah anak yang baik! Dia berprestasi! Dia punya potensi yang tinggi untuk jadi seorang dokter! Lalu … lalu, k-kenapa—" Tangisnya kembali terpecah. Mata sembab, wajah merona karena lelah, serta rasa sakit di dalam dada yang berdentum telah membuat perasaannya kian tergulat. "D-Detektif, kumohon … tangkap pembunuh itu! Dia ada di luar sana! Aku akan membayar berapa pun! Jadi tolong, tolong!"

"Nyonya…" Taruho, asisten sekaligus pengawal pribadi milik Keluarga Nobuyuki, meringis ketika melihat Nobuyuki Hotaru menangis kencang seperti kehilangan arah. Dari sudut pandang Sasuke, pemuda itu juga terlihat habis menangis—ada jejak yang kentara di sekitar mata menuju pipi. Pemuda berkacamata itu berlutut, memeluk Hotaru dengan penuh perasaan pilu. "Tolong jangan begini. Berdirilah…"

Naruto menghela napas berat. Ia pun menuntun para kerabat korban menuju sofa yang ada di sudut ruangan agar ketiganya bisa duduk dengan nyaman. Sasuke melihat segalanya dalam diam. Kembali, ia melirik ke bawah. Ia mendapati para wartawan yang tidak sabaran dan begitu gencar memberikan Kakashi segala pertanyaan dari yang masuk akal hingga tidak. Kaca transparan menampakkan sinar mentari dari atas, mata kelam mencoba untuk menangkap sebuah afeksi tak terlihat yang berasal dari satu fenomena.

Sasuke berdiri. Ia mengambil satu buah pistol, kartu nama resmi, kunci mobil, dan mengenakan jaket kulit. Shikamaru melihatnya dari sisi lain. Namun sebelum pria berambut nanas itu menegur, bertanya mau ke mana dia, lirikan kelam telah berhasil membuatnya bungkam.

Shikamaru menghela napas. "Perlu ada seseorang menemanimu. Aku akan memanggil Sai, jadi—"

"Tidak perlu." Jawabnya, singkat. Ia berjalan menuju pintu. "Sampaikan salamku untuk Ketua, bilang padanya aku tidak bisa ikut rapat saat siang."

.

.

**the victiminal witness —**

.

.

**Kediaman Nobuyuki, Konoha.**

Setelah menerima izin dari pengawas setempat, Sasuke berjalan menuju rumah mewah dengan berbagai kelebihan di dalamnya. Rumah dengan gaya _victoria_ telah muncul di depan muka. Ia mengerjap, terpana. _Sejak kapan Konoha memiliki rumah sehebat ini?_ Ia sempat berpikir akan sebuah ekspetasi.

Sasuke pergi ke lantai atas, tempat sang korban tidur dan beristirahat. Pintu terbuka tanpa sebuah paksaan, menunduk sebentar guna menghindari garis kuning sebagai pembatas, dan memeriksa segala sudut yang terlihat. Kedua mata kelam menatap penuh pada kamar mewah dengan dinding putih serta aksesoris manis ala perempuan. Bersih, rapi, manis, wangi; bebauan bagai mawar serta teratai bercampur menjadi sebuah kesatuan yang tidak membuat pening. Ruangan itu dipenuhi oleh aura positif, membuat pria bujang seperti Sasuke jadi betah untuk terdiam sembari berpikir.

Pemuda berambut hitam tersebut melangkah lebih dalam, menerawang segalanya. Tidak ada yang menimbulkan kecurigaan: semua aman terkendali. Kasur yang dingin, rapi, melankolis. Meja rias yang diisi oleh alat kosmetik. Boneka dengan ukuran variasi. Sofa putih yang terletak di ujung pun sama sekali tidak menimbulkan sebuah ekspetasi. Sasuke menghela napas, ia berjalan pada jendela kamar yang dibiarkan tertutup tirai, membukanya agar curahan matahari dapat membuatnya tenang secara kondusif.

Sasuke mulai berkeliling: membuka semua laci, mengecek tempat sampah, melihat setiap sudut kamar, memeriksa bagian bawah kasur, merobek kulit boneka kian berharap sesuatu. Ia hanya berpikir sebuah asumsi bahwa pelaku telah mengincar korban dari lama dengan memeriksa segala kegiatannya—secara langsung atau pun tidak. Ia melirik ke atas—tidak ada kamera pengawas yang dapat menimbulkan kecurigaan. Ia mendelik ke setiap sisi yang terlihat: tidak ada barang-barang mencurigakan yang bisa menciptakan sebuah rekaman. Ia menatap pada bingkai foto yang terletak di meja nakas, hanya ada foto keluarga dan teman-teman terdekat.

Sasuke menutup mata. _Tidak ada yang menjanggal_, pikirnya kemudian.

Ketika dia bermaksud untuk keluar dalam rangka melihat rekapan dari hasil pemeriksaan, suara dari salah satu sisi lantai membuatnya terdiam—berpikir karena telinga tengah mendengar sesuatu yang sedikit mengganjal.

**Duk.**

Sasuke menepuk karpet yang ada di bawah pijakannya. Alisnya mengerut.

**Duk. Duk. Duk.**

— tiga kali, opini menimbulkan sebuah hasil.

Dengan segera, Sasuke berjongkok. Ia mengibas karpet bulu berwarna ungu dengan satu gerakan. Pemuda itu mengerjap, tanda sedikit heran.

Di sana, terdapat sebuah pintu kecil yang terhubung langsung dengan lantai. Lebarnya tidak lebih dari dua puluh sentimeter. Keyakinan penuh, Sasuke membukanya dengan kekuatan—tidak bisa. Tanpa keraguan, ia mengambil pistol dan menembaknya—tepat pada lubang kunci yang sudah terlihat tua.

**DOR!** — ia tidak peduli dengan keterkejutan yang terjadi di lantai bawah.

**Krek**. — terbuka.

Sasuke menatap penuh pada kotak kecil berwarna biru tua. Kotak tersebut agak berdebu, namun masih berfungsi secara merata. Sasuke mengubah posisinya menjadi terduduk dengan kaki menyilang, ia membuka benda itu dengan hati-hati—tidak lupa menggunakan sarung tangan yang sudah terpasang dari awal sembari berharap akan sebuah potensi.

Di dalam kotak terdapat beberapa buah foto yang sudah usang. _Kenangan lama_, tebaknya. Sasuke mengambil salah satu foto berisikan tentang korban yang telah menghadiri kelulusannya beserta sang ibu yang tersenyum lebar.

Sasuke membalik gambar tersebut,

_Hari ini aku lulus dengan nilai terbaik! Ibu menyayangiku dengan sepenuh hati! Aku akan menjadi dokter seperti ayah, membuat ibu bangga, dan menikah dengan Sasori-sama! — 17 April 2014._

— menatap dingin adalah reaksi yang dapat diberikan.

Sasuke meletakkan benda tersebut di samping badan. Ia beralih pada gambar lain yang menunjukkan korban serta teman-teman terdekat yang sedang berpose _peace_ bersama-sama.

_Teman-temanku, aku menyayangi kalian. Aku berharap, kalian bisa menemukan cita-cita yang asyik dan menyenangkan. Jangan lupakan aku, ya! Meski fakultas kedokteran memiliki berbagai alasan yang membuatku sulit untuk menyapa, tapi aku berjanji akan selalu memberi kabar. — 17 April 2014._

Sasuke mendengus, entah mengapa ia teringat akan kehidupan sekolah yang bisa dibilang tidak memberi kenangan sedikit pun. Segera, pemuda itu mengambil gambar lain. Kali ini, saat korban berada di sekolah dasar, bergenggaman dengan bocah kecil berambut merah.

_Ini adalah Akasuna Sasori, cinta pertamaku. Aku mencintainya sejak kami masih mengenakan popok. Aku begitu senang saat dia memutuskan untuk terus bersamaku sampai SMA. Kami berpisah karena dia tidak melanjutkan pendidikan dan pindah ke kota seberang. Ne, Sasori-sama, aku kesepian… — 28 Oktober 2015._

Sasuke mendengus. _Mengharukan_, pikirnya.

Ia beralih pada gambar lain. Gambar tersebut lebih usang—menampilkan korban menggunakan terusan bergaya barat serta topi lebar yang melindungi seluruh isi kepalanya. Wajah anak kecil yang muram sedang digenggam begitu erat oleh pelayan berusia remaja.

_Hari ini, ayah meninggal. Aku ditinggalkan bersama ibu. Alasannya karena sakit, tapi aku tidak percaya. Selama ini, aku belum pernah bertemu dengan ayah. Lalu tiba-tiba, beliau dikabarkan meninggal. Aku tidak mengerti. Aku masih kecil. Aku ingin seorang ayah. Aku tidak mau ditinggalkan dengan cara seperti ini. Ayah, kembalilah. — 02 Januari 2006._

Sasuke tidak memasang wajah terkejut. _Semua ayah memang sama saja_, pikirnya secara sembarangan.

Pemuda berambut hitam menghela napas. Tidak ada tanda-tanda yang menunjukkan adanya keberadaan pelaku. Ada opini yang kembali tersirat di pikirannya, _mungkin saja pelaku dan korban memang tidak saling mengenal?_

— _ya, bisa saja._

Sasuke beralih pada foto terakhir. Gambar tersebut terlihat ditumpuk oleh berbagai kenangan lain yang memiliki kesan menyenangkan dan positif. Lantas, kedua mata mengerjap. Ia terdiam tanpa suara.

Di sana, terdapat beberapa anak perempuan berusia remaja yang menggunakan seragam SMP khusus putri. Seragam dari siswi Akademi Maiden. Ia pernah mendengar tentang sekolah tersebut—sebuah tempat menuntut ilmu yang dipenuhi oleh murid berbakat serta berasal dari keluarga kaya. Shion adalah salah satunya, bisa dilihat dari bentuk rumah serta interior kamar. Akademi Maiden termasuk sekolah tertua di negara kelahiran, namun memiliki respon positif terhadap beberapa provinsi yang berasal dari luar. Banyak keluarga yang percaya akan sekolah ini dapat membentuk kepribadian anak perempuan menjadi lebih baik. Hanya itu yang dia tahu, mengingat dirinya sendiri adalah seorang laki-laki.

_Lalu, ini kenapa?_

Sasuke dapat melihat dalam sekali pandang, bahwa foto tersebut menampilkan aksi sebuah pembulian; beberapa gadis yang menarik paksa seragam, menjambak rambut merah muda khas bunga musim semi yang bertebrangan, serta iris hijau yang mengarah pada kamera seolah meminta pertolongan. Tidak lupa dengan Shion, yang berpose cantik di depan kamera sembari memasang tanda _peace_ di tangan kanan, tidak terganggu dengan korban buli yang mengerikan tampak terlihat di depan kamera.

_Hari ini, ibu memberiku kamera versi terbaru sebagai hadiah natal. Aku menyukainya, sangat! Karena itulah, aku berniat memamerkannya pada seluruh teman-temanku. Aku ingin menginjak-injak harga diri seseorang dengan cara memberikan kenangan paling indah. Aku akan menyebarkan foto telanjangnya ke internet dan menyebut gadis ini sebagai seorang pelacur sampah dengan biaya murah. Lumayan menambah penghasilannya sebagai pekerja paruh waktu, 'kan? Ahh, aku sangat membencinya! — 30 Januari 2012._

Alis Sasuke mengerut dalam. _Mengerikan_, lirihnya sembari menghela napas.

Kedua mata tidak tertuju pada tulisan di belakang gambar. Ia menatap penuh pada korban pembulian di foto yang ada di genggaman. Alis tidak lagi mengerut, namun wajah terlihat kaku. Bibir membentuk garis datar. Keheningan akan sebuah pemikiran tampaknya tak lagi terasa asing di sekitar sang pemuda bermata kelam.

Ia berfokus pada remaja perempuan berambut merah muda dengan iris hijau menenangkan. Foto ini diambil pada tahun 2012, mengartikan bahwa mereka memiliki usia yang sama. Apabila keberadaan dapat ditemukan, akankah Sasuke bisa menemukan titik terang dari sebuah harapan?

— berdoa saja.

.

.

**the victiminal witness —**

.

.

**Ruang Bawah Tanah, Oto.**

"Bagaimana?"

Suara itu menggema, mengingat lokasi bukan lagi berada di jalanan. Ruangan itu gelap, minim cahaya, hanya terdapat sinar mentari yang menyelusup di langit-langit atap yang dilapisi oleh besi karatan. Di tengah-tengah, terdapat sebuah meja kayu yang sudah usang dengan laptop sebagai alas, serta tempat sampah yang berada di sisi kanan. Di sana, Sasuke berdiri, menatap layar laptop dengan wajah tidak mengerti. Di sebelahnya, terdapat Shisui, yang sibuk mengemut lolipop pemberian sepupu dengan sepenuh hati.

"Mm!" Shisui terkekeh. "Lain kali beli lebih banyak, aku suka rasanya." Pemuda berambut jabrik kehitaman itu menatap takjub pada permen berwarna merah. Dapat ia lihat sepupu terkecil tampak mengangguk paham. "Janji?"

"Hn, janji."

Shisui tersenyum lebar. Ia mengemut dan membiarkan lolipop tersebut berada pada mulut, membiarkan lidah mengecap penuh nafsu. Kedua mata hitam mendadak memerah dengan tiga pupil yang berputar—_sharingan_, salah satu ciri khas klan mereka, mendadak aktif ketika mendapatkan satu kesimpulan.

"Haruno Sakura, 23 tahun. Lahir di Konoha pada tanggal 28 Maret. Menempuh pendidikan sampai SMP di Akademi Maiden, ini sesuai dengan informasi yang kudapatkan darimu." Tangan bergerak, mengetik beberapa kata. "Tetapi, tanpa sebuah alasan yang jelas, dia memutuskan untuk berhenti sekolah. Ketika lulus, tidak ada yang mengetahui keberadaannya. Terdapat beberapa rumor yang mengatakan bahwa dia adalah anak dari hasil pemerkosaan. Ada juga yang berkata bahwa dia adalah korban pembulian. Beberapa sumber mengatakan dia sering dilecehkan oleh seorang guru perempuan." Shisui meringis. "Tentu saja, itu hanya rumor—whoa, Sasuke. Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu." Sasuke menaikkan alis, memberi tatapan _'memangnya aku kenapa?'_ kepada sang kakak sepupu. Pemuda yang lebih tua jelas menghela napas, menggeleng tanpa alasan. Dia melanjutkan. "Tiga tahun yang lalu dia kembali."

"Ke mana?"

"Ke Konoha." Jantung Sasuke mendadak berdebar. _Apakah dia semakin dekat dengan sebuah titik terang?_ "Saat ini dia menjadi seorang suster di salah satu gereja."

— kemudian, ekspresinya semakin kaku. Fakta baru jelas membuatnya terkejut.

"Suster?"

"Iya, suster. Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu apa itu suster? Bukan suster rumah sakit, tapi—"

"Aku tahu. Aku tidak sebodoh itu." Sasuke menarik napas. Ia mengambil kunci mobil di samping meja. Bersiap pergi, Shisui menaikkan alis. "Kirim semua informasi tambahan itu padaku. Jangan lupa atau aku akan membakar rumahmu."

"Eh!?" Shisui terkejut. "Ap—awas kau ya! Aku akan beritahu Itachi tentang perilakumu padaku, Sasuke!" Sasuke tidak peduli, ia berjalan semakin menjauh. Shisui memasang wajah kesal, ia berteriak karena jarak mereka yang semakin membentang. "Jangan lupa permennya, sepupuku tersayang! Aku mencintaimuuu—"

**BLAM!**

— pintu tertutup, sang pemilik ruang bawah tanah lantas semakin merengut.

"Ck, bocah sialan." Shisui mengemut lolipopnya lagi. Ia melirik pada layar komputer yang berisikan identitas seseorang yang diyakini oleh keduanya akan memberikan sebuah harapan untuk menjadi lebih dekat dengan sang pelaku fiktif. Tentu saja, Shisui sudah menonton televisi pagi tadi, internet pun dipenuhi oleh artikel yang dipenuhi berbagai opini serta nama korban yang memang tidak lagi asing. Keluarga Nobuyuki adalah salah satu keturunan terhormat yang berhasil lolos dari pemerintah barat beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu. Karena kebaikan kaisar terdahulu, Nobuyuki berhasil menjadi warga imigrasi dan mengembangkan bisnis di negara ini. Keluarga itu berhasil bertahan, mempertahankan pengaruhnya sebagai keluarga harmonis yang sering dipandang takjub oleh beberapa masyarakat, serta sering disebut sebagai keturunan para dewa. Mirisnya, calon putri yang selalu dielukan itu kini telah tewas dengan cara mengerikan. Shisui mengangguk-angguk tidak paham, ia mengangkat bahu secara asal. Kesepuluh jemari kembali mengetik sesuatu di sebuah layar hitam, _sharingan_ kembali aktif tanpa suara. "Haruno Sakura, ya?"

— ia terdiam ganjal, memberikan sebuah asumsi tanpa cela.

Setelah memperhatikan identitas yang berhasil diretas dari data penduduk negara, pemuda itu menatap dengan seksama. _Rambutnya aneh_, pikirnya. _Merah muda, asli atau tidak?_ Ia memiringkan kepala heran. _Tapi cantik juga_, Shisui terkekeh karena satu kesimpulan. _Untung Sasuke adalah pria yang sulit jatuh cinta_, emutan pada lolipop mengencang. _Agak sulit sih, Haruno 'kan biarawati gereja... _

Entah mengapa, mendadak Shisui tertawa kencang. Naluri sebagai sepupu membuatnya yakin bahwa Sasuke akan menemukan beberapa kebenaran.

.

.

**the victiminal witness —**

.

.

**Gereja St. Lukas, Konoha.**

Langit tidak lagi biru, melainkan jingga. Matahari mulai menghilang, diganti dengan bulan yang siap berkuasa. Burung gagak bernyanyi di atas sana, memberikan tanda bahwa hari akan menggelap. Angin berdesir pelan, memberikan gemerisik pohon yang membuat nyaman sekaligus aman. Di salah satu daerah pegunungan, sebuah gedung tampak berdiri kokoh dengan taman luas di sekitarnya. Gedung tersebut berwarna putih berkilau—terlihat indah sekaligus memukau. Di ujung pilar tertinggi, terdapat sebuah tanda salib yang memantulkan cahaya mentari—begitu istimewa, begitu spesial, begitu hebat, begitu perkasa.

Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya di tengah taman. Ia keluar dan menatap gereja itu dengan seksama. Sejujurnya, ia tidak memiliki agama. Ia tidak percaya akan keberadaan Tuhan. Ia tidak peduli dengan segala sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan aktivitas supranatural. Walau ibunya adalah seorang katolik dengan ilmu yang kuat, pun sang anak bungsu tidak demikian. Melepas segala sisi keagamaan membuatnya bebas, ia tidak pernah berpikir untuk menginjakkan kaki di sebuah tempat ibadah.

— hanya saja, ini demi pekerjaannya sebagai seorang detektif terpercaya.

Polisi adalah profesinya. Menangkap pelaku adalah kewajibannya. Memberikan kenyamanan pada masyarakat sudah merupakan hal yang lumrah.

Sasuke terdiam di sana, menunggu seseorang untuk datang. Tidak lama, orang yang dimaksud telah muncul dari salah satu pintu gereja, tapi ia yakin kalau wanita itu bukan Haruno Sakura. Seorang gadis berambut ungu panjang, lengkap dengan topi serta pakaian khas seorang biarawati, menghampirinya. "Ya?"

Sasuke menunduk sebentar, memberikan kesan hormat. Ia mengeluarkan tanda pengenal. Lantas tanpa banyak berbicara, biarawati tersebut berkata, "Ingin masuk? Kita bisa berbicara di dalam."

"Tidak perlu." Sasuke berujar datar, sama sekali tidak berniat. "Aku mencari seorang suster bernama Haruno Sakura. Apa dia ada?"

"Ahh … Suster Sakura? Ada, tunggu sebentar." Suster bernama Yugao Uzuki tersenyum, Sasuke mengangguk singkat. Tidak lama ia pun ditinggalkan. Pemuda itu lebih memilih untuk bersandar pada sisi mobil miliknya, menutup mata.

Sasuke mendongak ke atas. Langit sudah berganti menjadi hitam, bulan pun kian menunjukkan eksistensinya. Tanpa terasa, sudah lebih dari dua belas jam ia menyelidiki kasus tersebut. Tidak ada pemberitahuan dari Naruto, pasti kantor juga masih sibuk dalam memeriksa kemungkinan keberadaan pelaku. Ia menarik napas lelah.

"Anda mencari saya?"

Sasuke merendahkan pandangan, mendapati seorang perempuan dengan seragam yang ia lihat pada biarawati sebelumnya. Rambut merah muda digelung penuh pada topi dengan kain yang melambai. Gaun selutut tampak berkibar ketika angin malam tak sengaja menghempas keduanya. Haruno Sakura sudah ada di sana, tersenyum, menyapanya sembari menggenggam erat sapu halaman pada kedua tangan. Sasuke menatap datar perempuan yang ada di depannya, tidak ada yang tahu apa isi pikirannya sekarang.

"Hn."

Tidak tersinggung, justru gadis itu malah melebarkan senyum. "Ingin berbicara di dalam? Ini sudah malam. Anda bisa kedinginan, Tuan."

"Terima kasih, tapi tidak perlu." _Apakah setiap biarawati memang sebaik ini?_ "Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu." Tubuh lantas menegap, ia menatap penuh pada suster tersebut dengan raut datar. "Apa kau menonton berita tadi pagi? Aku yakin kau tahu apa alasanku ingin menemuimu, Suster."

Kedua mata hijau berkedip dua kali, berpikir. Ia pun mengangguk sebagai jawaban akan suatu kebenaran pasti. "Y-Ya, saya sempat menontonnya … sebuah kasus pembunuhan seorang mahasiswa, 'kan?"

"Kau tahu siapa dia?"

Sakura terheran, ia menggeleng jujur. "Tidak…"

"Dia Nobuyuki Shion, seseorang yang dulu menyiksamu."

Angin berhembus entah dari mana. Kerudung Sakura pun melambai mengikuti pergerakan udara.

"Eh?" Sakura memasang wajah kaku. Tanpa sadar, keringat mulai muncul dari dahinya. "A-Apa maksud anda?"

"Kau bersekolah di Akademi Khusus Putri beberapa tahun yang lalu. Biar kutebak, Maiden?" Sasuke tidak membiarkan Sakura memotong penjelasan begitu saja. "Aku mendapati salah satu bukti bahwa kalian sempat berhubungan di masa lalu—hanya saja, itu bukan hubungan yang baik."

Sakura meneguk ludah, genggaman pada sapu segera dieratkan.

"Apa aku benar?"

Mata hijau seolah berpendar, meredup akan sebuah ingatan yang sekilas terlintas. "Ya…"

"Pagi tadi, dia dinyatakan tewas—" Sasuke menghela napas. "—dimutilasi."

Segera, Sakura tersentak hebat. Ia terkejut dalam diam. Kedua mata melebar seketika. "M-Mutilasi?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

Gadis itu terhentak. Tanpa suara, jantung berdegup kencang. Ia masih ingat, di mana sebelum sarapan, dirinya sempat menonton televisi guna melihat perkembangan zaman. Hanya saja, berita utama hari itu adalah sebuah pembunuhan yang terjadi beberapa jam sebelumnya. Polisi menyatakan bahwa korban hanya terbunuh saja, tidak ada kata 'mutilasi' di sana. _Apakah kepolisian memberikan kesaksian palsu? Apakah polisi berniat menyembunyikan ini dari masyarakat?_

— kenapa. Ya. Hanya satu kata, _kenapa?_

"Berita memang benar, tapi tidak dijelaskan secara lengkap." Seolah tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Sakura, Sasuke menjawab dengan santai. "Ini sudah keputusan bersama. Kau tahu 'kan kalau Konoha ini punya tingkat kriminalitas yang mengerikan?" Sakura mengangguk. "Kami tidak ingin membuat warga resah, kami ingin melindungi mereka diam-diam. Jadi kuharap setelah kau tahu kebenarannya, kau tidak memandang rendah dan berpikir yang tidak-tidak."

Mendengar penuturan terakhir, lantas sang biarawati menggeleng yakin. "Tidak, saya tidak berkata begitu," Ia meneguk ludah. "S-Saya hanya … terkejut."

"Hn. Kau juga harus waspada."

Sakura mengangguk patuh. Sasuke menghela napas melalui hidung.

"Jadi, bagaimana?"

Gadis itu mengedip heran. "Bagaimana kenapa?"

"Kau bisa menjelaskan secara rinci tentang apa yang terjadi padamu dengan Nobuyuki Shion?"

Mendengar nama tersebut, lantas membuat hati kian merana. Sakura terdiam ganjal, Sasuke tampak tak peduli akan satu perasaan yang sudah terluka akibat pertanyaannya. Ia melihat sang biarawati mengangguk, memberikan senyum tipis. "Ya, tentu saja…"

.

.

**the victiminal witness —**

.

.

Mereka berdua berdiri bersisian di samping mobil Uchiha Sasuke. Sang pemilik dan sang biarawati terdiam ketika pihak gadis telah menyelesaikan seluruh cerita sepanjang dia mengingat kenangan masa lampau. Sasuke hanya diam di sana, menatap ke atas, menerawang sembari menghitung bintang-bintang secara acak.

"Begitu?"

Sakura tersadar. Ia tidak melirik mau pun menoleh kepada Sasuke. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan segala kenangan negatif yang diberikan Shion kepadanya di masa lalu. Terlalu mengerikan untuk dibahas; karena selama sang biarawati bersekolah di sana, yang dia dapat hanyalah sebuah rasa sakit tak tertahankan. Penyiksaan yang dilakukan oleh beberapa temannya membuat gadis itu trauma. Hanya karena kebaikan hati serta otak yang cerdas, perempuan manis seperti Nobuyuki Shion rela menjadi setan hanya demi memfitnah serta membuat dirinya dipermalukan.

"Lalu kenapa kau kembali?"

"Eh?"

"Ke Konoha," Sasuke berujar. "Kau punya kenangan buruk, tapi memutuskan untuk kembali. Sungguh, pemikiranmu itu membuatku tertawa, Suster Haruno."

Sakura terkekeh pelan. "Aku berusaha untuk melupakannya, Detektif. Lagi pula, itu sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Tidak baik rasanya kalau aku terus teringat kenangan seperti itu." Ia tersenyum. "Mengubur mimpiku menjadi dokter adalah pilihan, dan menjadi seorang biarawati adalah sebuah panggilan. Tuhan memanggilku ke mari. Aku yakin _dia_ bermaksud untuk membuat jalan baru untukku."

Angin berhembus dari depan, keduanya memperhatikan fenomena langit yang dipenuhi oleh curahan sinar dari bintang-bintang. Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengubah ekspresinya, sedangkan Sakura tersenyum lebar dengan hawa positif yang menyejukkan jiwa. Ia menoleh pada pemuda yang saat ini memiliki sebuah tanggung jawab.

"Anda mencurigai seseorang?"

"Tidak," Sasuke mengatupkan bibir, mendatar. "Atau bisa dibilang, belum."

Biarawati bermata hijau menghela napas. Ia menegapkan tubuh. "Anda sepertinya sangat lelah. Apa anda ingin dibuatkan sesuatu? Ada kopi yang—"

**Drrrtt…**

Keduanya mendengar ponsel Sasuke yang bergetar di saku. Sakura mengangguk ketika menerima izin dari pemuda itu secara tak langsung. Sasuke menoleh ke samping, tak mengacuhkan sang biarawati. "Hn."

"_Sasuke, kau di mana?"_

"Di gereja."

"_Eh, sekarang kau punya agama?"_

"Ck, lupakan. Bagaimana, ada perkembangan?" Dapat Sasuke rasakan tatapan penasaran dari Sakura. Gadis itu memandangnya lekat, seolah juga ingin ikut mendengar. _Jelas, itu tidak membuatnya nyaman._ "Apa ada informasi baru? Kau sudah menemukan pelakunya?"

"_Ng, sebenarnya belum…"_

Sasuke berdecak tidak suka. "Lalu?"

"_Sebenarnya, Sasuke…"_ Terdengar kejanggalan di seberang sana, polisi bertingkat _letnan_ dapat merasakan dengan jelas. _"…ada kasus baru."_

"Apa?"

"_Kasus baru,"_ Uzumaki Naruto mengulang, memperjelas. Ia menghela napas, lelah. _"Sepertinya pelakunya sama—bisa dibilang, orang ini adalah korban kedua."_

.

.

_**continued**_

.

.

**A/N**: multichapter terbaru, saya berani publish karena memiliki plot yang cukup jelas untuk ditulis. pengganti gangster squad yang hiatus. ini tidak panjang, hanya fiveshot—sepertinya, ups.

**mind to review?**


	2. Korban Kedua

**Normal POV**

**Kantor Kepolisian Daerah, Konoha.**

Sejujurnya, salah satu hal yang paling dibenci oleh Uzumaki Naruto adalah kebohongan.

Pemuda itu selalu diajarkan untuk selalu berbagi kasih, menemani setiap orang yang menangis, membuat anak kecil tertawa, dan melindungi mereka dari luka. Ia tidak pernah membenci seseorang apabila orang tersebut tidak melakukan sesuatu yang fatal. Ia ingat akan perkataan sang ibu untuk menjadi manusia yang berguna: seorang pria yang mampu melindungi, seorang pria yang bisa membimbing, seorang pria yang dapat mengayomi. Dia selalu mengingat segala pesan moral itu dengan baik. Tidak pernah sekali pun ia lupa akan wajah sang ayah yang membelai kepalanya, memeluk dirinya dan berpesan agar menjadi pria tangguh, pria hebat, pria yang bisa melindungi sesamanya. Kakeknya pernah berkata bahwa seorang gadis adalah salah satu permata indah yang patut dijaga keindahannya.

Naruto mengingat semua kenangan itu dengan sangat baik.

Karena itulah, dia tumbuh menjadi seorang pria yang menuntut keadilan. Ia menjadi sosok jujur, penuh tanggung jawab, supel, percaya diri, dan sosok yang mudah dicintai. Walau tidak terlalu cerdas, namun kekurangan tersebut dapat tertutup dengan mudah. Uzumaki Naruto adalah pemuda yang sederhana sekaligus luar biasa. Dia dapat mengalihkan pandangan semua orang dengan suaranya yang lantang.

Menjadi seorang polisi adalah cita-cita karena satu pengalaman yang menginspirasi sekaligus membuat tegang: suatu ketika, Naruto yang masih berusia delapan tahun, harus melihat insiden perampokan di salah satu supermarket sederhana. Semua orang panik, semua orang ketakutan, semua orang terlihat pasrah akan segala keadaan. Naruto pun sama. Itu adalah peristiwa pertama yang membuatnya lemah. Kedua mata biru seolah bertekuk lutut oleh sosok berbadan besar, menggunakan pakaian serba hitam, dan masker yang melekat di wajahnya. Naruto tidak tahu siapa dia, tapi dirinya berusaha untuk mengelak—diakhiri dengan badan kecilnya terhempas, mengenai rak cemilan yang tiba-tiba terbanting begitu keras.

Naruto terdiam. Punggung terasa memar, darah segar terlihat mengalir dari hidung hingga mulutnya.

Hingga dua detik setelahnya, suara dobrakan dari pintu supermarket dapat didengar oleh mereka semua. Mata biru yang awalnya redup karena ingin menangis, seketika melebar kala melihat dua sosok berbadan tegap sudah ada di sana sembari memegang pistol dengan wajah yang amat tegas. Seketika, perampok itu ketakutan. Ia melepas uang yang berhasil dirampas dari kasir dan dibekuk dalam waktu singkat. Semua orang bersorak, semua orang bersyukur, semua orang menangis bahagia, semua orang tahu bahwa hidup mereka telah diselamatkan.

Itu karena ada mereka, dua polisi yang tidak diketahui namanya.

Naruto dibawa oleh salah satunya. Dia tidak menangis ketika badannya digendong oleh orang asing, mata biru hanya berbinar-binar saat diturunkan di salah satu pintu mobil ambulan untuk segera diobati. Ia tersenyum lebar, menatap pria berambut hitam itu dengan wajah bahagia.

"_Paman tadi keren sekali! Aku jadi ingin sepertimu!"_

"_Hee?" Naruto ingat sekali—kekehan lembut, senyum tipis, wajah menawan nan baik hati. "Kau ingin jadi sepertiku?"_

"_Iya! Aku melihatnya! Orang itu langsung lemah di hadapanmu, Paman! Kau bisa membuatnya kalah tanpa melakukan apa-apa, itu sangaaaattt hebat!"_

"_Hm, terima kasih." Pria itu membungkuk, menyamakan tinggi Naruto yang saat ini lukanya sedang diobati. Ia tersenyum. Bagi bocah berambut pirang, hal tersebut sangatlah indah. "Aku menantikanmu untuk menjadi sepertiku, Bocah. Berusahalah."_

_Naruto seketika sadar bahwa perkataannya adalah sebuah harapan. Ia mengangguk antusias. "Iya!"_

Naruto berhasil. Ia telah mencapai tahap di mana dirinya menjadi seseorang yang bisa mengadili. Ia berhasil menjadi lelaki yang diharapkan oleh keluarganya. Ia berhasil menggapai semua cita-citanya. Ia berhasil menjadi manusia yang patut untuk dipuji karena kejujuran serta keadilan yang hingga saat ini tidak pernah patah.

Tetapi, ada beberapa hal yang tidak dia sukai.

"Kau yakin?"

— yaitu kebohongan. Ia membenci ketika seseorang berbohong padanya.

"Aku berkata jujur."

Naruto menatap sosok itu di depannya: seseorang yang telah dijadikan tersangka akibat bukti yang berhasil didapatkan melalui barang-barang korban.

Saat ini, keduanya berada di ruang kedap suara—gelap, mengerikan, berat, tegang. Naruto terduduk di salah satu sisi meja, sedangkan tersangka berada di depannya. Jarak mereka hanya terpisah oleh meja. Polisi berambut pirang, yang hingga saat ini tidak pernah mengalihkan pandangan pada lelaki bermahkota merah, terus saja mendebat atau mencoba untuk memancing sang tersangka untuk mengaku dengan cepat.

"Kau berbohong padaku," Naruto menyandarkan punggung pada kursi. Ia melirik sebentar pada layar laptop yang dari tadi terus menyala, menampilkan semua informasi tentang Akasuna Sasori—dari nama lengkap, tanggal kelahiran, dari mana dia berasal, golongan darah, nomor ponsel, riwayat pendidikan, informasi lebih mengenai pekerjaan, serta catatan kriminal. "Aku tidak ingin membuatmu lelah, Akasuna. Aku hanya ingin kau mengakui perbuatanmu dan semua ini akan selesai."

"Selesai untukmu," Sasori menatap Naruto dengan matanya yang sayu. Tidak ada perubahan yang spesifik dari lima jam yang lalu. "Tapi tidak untukku."

"Kuanggap kau hanya akan memulai 'petualanganmu' yang baru," Naruto tersenyum ringan. "Di penjara."

"Untuk apa aku di penjara atas perbuatan yang tidak kulakukan?"

"Kau kira aku menuduhmu tanpa bukti? Aku membawamu ke sini atas pertimbangan dari beberapa polisi."

"Lalu?" Sasori tersenyum tipis. Kedua mata cokelat itu mengerling malas, nyaris memutar. "Aku hanya bertemu dengannya untuk minum teh setelah perpisahan kami empat tahun yang lalu. Tiba-tiba kau berkata bahwa setelah itu aku membunuhnya?"

Naruto memajukan kepala, menatap Sasori dengan berani. Senyum lebar masih ada di wajahnya, terkesan jahil dan menyeramkan. "Aku akan mendapatkan alasan mengapa Nobuyuki Shion tiba-tiba menampar keras pipimu. Hal itu sudah terekam secara langsung, Anak Tampan."

Sasori mengerjap. "Kau homo ya?"

Naruto terkekeh. "Aku hanya ingin membuatmu tersenyum."

Sasori menatap polisi dengan wajah tengil di depannya dengan decakan. "Sudah kubilang, aku berkata bahwa aku akan menikah bulan depan—setelah itu, tiba-tiba saja, dia menamparku." Sasori mendengus, "Harusnya dia yang duduk di sini karena telah melakukan kekerasan, bukan aku."

"Bisa buktikan kalau apa yang kau katakan ini adalah benar?"

"Buktikan bagaimana?" Sasori berkata, nadanya masih terdengar datar. "Apa kamera pengawas di kafe itu kedap suara, hn? Aku akan menghubungi calon istriku kalau kau bersedia memberikan ponselku yang sudah disita oleh polisi anjing itu."

"Ah, oke." Naruto membuat pergerakan, ia menghela napas. "Kau memang tidak bisa diajak bercanda."

"Kau bisa bercanda dengan badut, Uzumaki-_san_."

Naruto tertohok seketika. Ia mengalihkan pandangan sambil bersungut dalam diam. Ia mengambil salah satu foto yang telah dikirim oleh Uchiha Sasuke sebagai barang bukti yang didapatkan dari kamar sang korban. "Sepertinya kau sangat dekat dengannya, ya?"

Sasori menatap benda yang ada di tangan Naruto, lama. Hingga akhirnya ia menutup mata. "Ya."

"Kalian tetap bisa melakukan kontak meski kau pindah, 'kan?" Naruto bertopang dagu, ia memainkan lembaran foto itu di jemarinya. "Kenapa kau tidak melakukannya?"

"Karena dia merepotkan."

"Merepotkan?"

"Dia sangat cerewet," Sasori menambahkan. Naruto tahu, kali ini dia serius dan berkata jujur. "Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya dikekang oleh perempuan yang bukan ibumu. Setiap kau berada di suatu tempat, maka dia ada di sana—mengawasimu, memperhatikanmu, menguncimu seolah kau adalah miliknya." Kerlingan mata cokelat begitu menusuk pada iris biru yang hampir sama dengan hamparan lautan. "Mungkin bagi sebagian orang, hal itu sangat menyenangkan. Shion adalah gadis populer, semua pria pasti akan menurut apabila dia menyuruh mereka untuk menjilat sepatunya atau melakukan aksi bunuh diri dari gedung lantai lima," _Jelas, itu bukan candaan._ "Tapi kau harus percaya padaku—" Sasori tersenyum tipis. "—dia bukan anak yang baik."

"Jadi kau memutuskan untuk pindah?" Naruto mendapatkan satu kesimpulan. "Kau pindah karena Shion menganggap bahwa kau adalah propertinya?"

"Tidak juga," Sasori bersandar pada kursi, ia memainkan jemari yang telah terkunci oleh dinginnya borgol besi. "Aku pindah karena ayah meminta. Aku ingin lebih dekat dengan beliau. Kurasa, tinggal di desa tidaklah buruk. Bukankah begitu?"

"Di mana ayahmu sekarang?"

"Dia sudah meninggal," Hening seketika. "Dia sakit keras. Dokter tidak sanggup menyelamatkannya."

Naruto mengangguk. "Aku turut berduka."

"Aku tahu kau tidak bersungguh-sungguh, tapi aku sangat menghargai itu." Sasori mendegus pelan, ia menatap Naruto yang memasang wajah '_Apa-apaan kau? Aku berkata tulus kok!'_

Naruto melirik ke tumpukan foto yang ada di sisi kanannya. Ia mengambil salah satu yang dari tadi cukup mencolok. Ia menggeser foto itu, memperlihatkannya pada Sasori. Tidak ada perubahan yang jelas, raut wajah sang tersangka terlihat biasa-biasa saja.

"Kau mengenal dia?" Jemari telunjuk mengetuk objek yang disentuh. Ia menunjuk pada sisi gambar yang menampilkan korban buli berambut merah muda dengan wajah penuh luka.

Sasori mengangguk. _Seketika, memori singkat membuatnya sedikit terpukul._

"Ya."

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengenalnya?"

Sasori menaikkan alis. "Dia teman Shion. Dia juga temanku. Kami satu angkatan. Meski kami tidak dekat, tapi seingatku dia cukup terkenal."

Naruto bergumam, seolah paham dengan penjelasan Sasori. "Hubungan dia," Ia mengetuk objek itu sekali lagi, kemudian bergeser dan mengetuk gambar sang korban yang sedang tersenyum sembari melakukan pose _peace_. "Dengan korban," Kedua mata biru memandang sang tersangka. "—menurutmu, bagaimana?"

Sasori terdiam. Ia memandang foto itu lamat-lamat. Walau malas, ia mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat. _Kenangan yang dia simpan tanpa sengaja, kenangan yang membuat dia semakin muak dengan lingkungan di sekitarnya, salah satu memori yang membuatnya benci akan keberadaan seorang perempuan…_

"Hubungan mereka tidak baik." — singkat, padat, jelas, berkelas.

"Tolong jelaskan lebih spesifik." — hembusan napas dapat terdengar dari bibir.

Sasori tersenyum tipis. Ia memutuskan untuk menyandarkan punggung secara menyeluruh. Lama-lama dia lelah kalau membungkuk terus. Naruto menatapnya, mencoba untuk membaca segala macam ekspresi yang terlihat dari pemilik status tersangka.

"Kau tahu cinta anak muda?"

"Hah?"

"Cinta anak muda," Kedua mata cokelat hendak menerawang. "Mungkin kau tidak percaya, tapi dia—" Naruto sadar bahwa _dia_ di sini adalah gadis berhelai akan indahnya musim semi. "—menyukaiku. Shion mengetahuinya, jadi dia memutuskan untuk menyiksa gadis itu."

Naruto mendengus. "Seleranya cukup buruk."

Sasori terkekeh. "Dulu aku cukup populer, kau tahu."

Naruto pura-pura memasang wajah kesal, lama-lama Sasori terhibur juga.

"Lalu," Sasori mengingat kembali. "Saat hari kasih sayang, dia berani memberikan cokelat meski berkali-kali telah disiksa—" Sasori menatap foto itu, _sangat lama_. Kedua mata cokelat mendadak berpendar, bercahaya, bergetar. Detektif pirang dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. "—aku tahu bahwa Shion sudah kelewatan, jadi kuputuskan untuk memaksanya berhenti melakukan itu," _Itu_ di sini mengartikan aksi pembulian yang dilakukan oleh sang korban. "Tapi kau tahu, 'kan? Setelah penjelasanku yang amat panjang, kau bisa menyimpulkan kalau Shion bukanlah gadis yang mau menurut begitu saja. Dia malah semakin gencar untuk menyiksanya—perempuan itu."

"Setelah penjelasanmu aku tahu," Naruto berkata. "Bahwa semua permasalahan ini berasal dari dirimu, Akasuna."

Sasori menahan senyum. "Karena aku terlalu tampan."

_Naruto ingin menjitak kepalanya sekarang juga!_

Segala percakapan—dari penting hingga tidak penting—telah direkam dengan sangat baik. Di salah satu sisi ruangan yang sedang digunakan oleh Naruto untuk mengintrogasi Sasori, terdapat ruangan biasa yang tidak kedap suara. Ruangan tersebut terpisah oleh kaca tembus pandang. Sederhananya, tempat itu disebut sebagai ruang pengawas—mengawasi sang tersangka dari luar. Jika dilihat dari ruang introgasi, maka ruangan tersebut tidak akan terlihat. Namun apabila kau berdiri di ruang pengawas, maka segala sesuatu yang terjadi di ruang introgasi dapat dilihat secara jelas.

Ruangan tersebut diisi oleh tiga komputer yang menampilkan berbagai sisi dari kamera pengawas. _Earphone_ terpasang pada telinga di masing-masing orang yang terduduk di depannya. Layar komputer menampilkan keadaan Naruto dan Sasori yang sedang berbicara: dari sisi kanan, kiri, atas kanan, atas kiri, samping bawah kanan, samping bawah kiri. Setiap sudut terlihat dengan jelas secara rinci guna mengawasi sang tersangka yang sulit mengekspresikan diri.

Aburame Shino melihat dengan mata lebar—walau tersembunyi dibalik kacamata hitam yang selalu ia gunakan—mengawasi gerak-gerik sang tersangka yang memang dari awal tidak banyak bergerak. Akasuna Sasori adalah tipe yang pasif, sama seperti dirinya dan Uchiha Sasuke. Shino dapat melihat segalanya—bahwa orang itu berkata jujur melalui hati. Tidak ada yang dibuat-buat: semuanya benar-benar aman dan terkendali. Tidak ada alasan untuk menahan Akasuna Sasori yang sudah jujur tanpa merasakan beban dalam diri.

"Jantungnya tidak berdegup panik," Suara dari sosok di sebelahnya bergumam. Kedua mata cokelat tua berpendar kesal. "Shino, dia ini aktor ya? Aktingnya benar-benar bagus."

"Kau sudah membaca riwayatnya tadi, 'kan? Dia pekerja kantoran, Tenten."

Mitarashi Tenten menggeram. "_Bukan_ pekerja kantoran biasa."

"Tidak. Dia _memang_ orang biasa."

"Ck, kau tidak menangkap candaanku ya?"

"Jangan bercanda sekarang. Kita sedang bekerja."

"…Kau menyebalkan."

Shino dan Tenten kembali memperhatikan. Setelah lima jam melakukan sesi introgasi, ketiganya menyimpulkan bahwa Akasuna Sasori bukanlah pelaku yang dicari. Akhirnya, pria paruh baya memutuskan untuk berhenti. Ia menekan tombol _enter_ dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada _mic_ yang dari tadi sudah ada di sana, menunggu untuk digunakan.

"Naruto."

Yang dimaksud tersentak, ia menoleh ke belakang—menatap kedua rekan yang sedang mengawasi mereka dari ruang pengawas.

"Sudah cukup," Hela napas dapat terdengar. "Akasuna Sasori, _dia_—" Mata yang tertutup akibat kacamata hitam terlihat menatap Sasori, yang tetap memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi. "—**tidak bersalah**."

.

.

.

**THE VICTIMINAL WITNESS**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Victiminal Witness by stillewolfie**

**Sasuke U. & Sakura H.**

OOC, alternate universe, typos, etc.

.

.

**According** to **Jack The Ripper Cases** from **1888** until **1891** about **'Five Official Victims'** on **2020**

.

.

**Aku ingin bermain.  
Ya, bermain.  
Aku ingin bermain dengan mereka.**

**Perempuan adalah sebuah mahakarya.  
Perempuan adalah sesuatu yang begitu indah ketika dipandang.  
Tubuhnya, suaranya, sikapnya, keanggunannya.  
Di mata para pria, surga dapat terlihat hanya dari satu orang wanita.**

**Kali ini, aku ingin bermain dengan mereka—  
wanita pilihanku.  
Aku ingin bermain, bermain, dan bermain.  
Menusuk mereka, menampar mereka, menguliti mereka.**

**Karena sesungguhnya, aku penasaran.  
**

**Apakah mereka tetap indah seperti yang didamba?  
Apakah para lelaki akan berubah ketika tersadar bahwa wanita mereka telah dipermak begitu kejam?  
Apakah mereka langsung mengalihkan pandangan saat melihat para wanita ini tewas mengenaskan?  
Apakah mereka akan melupakan begitu mudah?  
Apakah mereka akan berpindah hati dengan cepat?  
Apakah mereka akan selalu setia hingga memutuskan untuk bertemu di lautan neraka?**

**Ya, aku penasaran.  
Karena itulah, aku ingin mengajak kalian.**

**Kejar aku, lihat aku, pikirkan aku.  
Pelan-pelan, renungkan aku.**

**Ingin sekali aku tertawa.  
Karena kau tidak akan bisa menangkapku secara langsung, bukankah begitu?**

**Tugasmu hanya diam, membaca, berpikir, menganalisa.  
Kau bisa menunjukkan apa yang sudah kau dapat.  
Buktikan padaku bahwa dirimu adalah sosok yang cerdas.**

**Aku menunggu, tersenyum dengan pakaian penuh penghakiman tengah melekat di tubuhku.**

.

.

**CHAPTER II**

(Korban Kedua)

.

.

Hatake Kakashi terdiam, ia duduk pada salah satu kursi yang tersedia di meja panjang.

Ruang rapat terlihat sepi, sunyi, hening. Hanya terdengar desauan udara yang masuk melalui jendela dari sela-sela yang tipis. Kedua mata hitam terlihat segan, tidak ada yang tahu apa isi dari pikirannya untuk saat ini. Masker hitam yang selalu digunakan saat dirinya masih menjadi bocah tolol di Akademi Polisi tetap melekat sebagai ciri khas dalam diri, pun sesekali dapat terdengar protes oleh anak buah karena dirinya yang memang tidak paham akan memoles wajah melalui hati.

Rapat darurat telah selesai satu jam yang lalu, ia menggunakan keheningan ini guna untuk memperpanjang waktu. Satu pembunuhan seorang wanita konglomerat berhasil membuat otaknya menjerit pilu. Tidak pernah ia sangka bahwa di kota ini, di daerah ini, di mana penduduk dapat dihitung dengan jari, telah terjadi pembunuhan khusus yang mampu membuat bulu kuduk berdiri. Walau Konoha adalah kota kecil dengan kriminalitas yang membuat prihatin, bukan berarti kepolisian di sana tidaklah berkompeten dan hanya bisa bersantai sembari memakan gaji seperti para korupsi. Mereka bekerja dengan keras. Mereka berusaha dengan maksimal. Mereka hanyalah kepolisian daerah, bukan kepolisian pusat yang terkenal oleh orang-oran pintar secara material. Mereka hanyalah kumpulan anak terbuang yang bertekad untuk memberantas kejahatan.

Karena itulah, Hatake Kakashi akan berusaha. Ia ingin keluarga juga korban dapat bernapas dengan lega.

Novel bersampul oranye telah dilupakan. Ia hanya berfokus pada satu titik ketika ponsel di meja terlihat bergetar. Tanpa berpikir yang tidak-tidak, pria berusia akhir tiga puluhan itu mengangkat panggilan dengan wajah yang biasa saja.

"Halo?" — mengalun indah, terkesan pelan tanpa sebuah paksaan.

Suara di seberang perlahan mulai berbicara. Terdengar datar, tapi mencekam. Telinga Kakashi yang tidak tertutupi masker pun dapat mendengar dengan seksama. Hingga akhirnya, ada detik di mana ia membeku, ekspresinya kaku—_sangat kaku_.

"Kami akan segera ke sana." Ia berkata dengan nada menekan. "Panggil Tim Dua untuk bersiap. Jangan biarkan warga biasa mendekati tempat perkara."

Kakashi mematikan ponsel sembari menatap ke depan—ke arah jendela bening yang menampilkan pemandangan akan indahnya dunia. Segera, ia mengambil jaket yang tersampir di kursi lain sembari keluar dari pintu. Pintu terjeblak terbuka. Naruto—yang telah selesai mengintrogasi, serta Shikamaru—yang sedang mengecek ulang identitas korban dari kasus lain, sama-sama bengong ketika melihat pemimpin mereka tiba-tiba terdiam di depan pintu dengan wajah dingin.

"Panggil Sasuke," Kakashi menghadap Naruto, kemudian ia melirik Shikamaru yang tersadar. "Shikamaru, tolong kau urus Sai."

"Baik."

"Eh, kenapa? Ada apa?" Naruto terheran. Ia melahap satu buah _onigiri_ dalam sekali telan.

"Kasus lain, Naruto." Shikamaru menghela napas. Ia mengambil ganggang telepon di meja kantornya, memanggil Shimura Sai yang sedang ditugaskan untuk menyerahkan laporan ke departemen lain. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah peka dengan situasi, sih?"

"Eh?" Naruto mengalihkan pandangan pada Kakashi yang sedang berbicara dengan Kopral Toneri, junior mereka. "_Sensei_, bisa kau jelaskan kasus apa yang—"

"Pembunuhan—" Seketika, orang-orang di ruangan tersebut terdiam. _Diam yang tidak biasa, sedikit tegang._ "—kita harus mengecek ulang. Aku tidak ingin berpikir macam-macam. Jadi kau, Naruto, bersiaplah."

Uzumaki Naruto terhenyak. Ia mengerjap tidak menyangka. Ia tidak paham. Di otak kecilnya, ini benar-benar membingungkan.

_Belum dua puluh empat jam kasus sebelumnya terjadi, sekarang kasus yang nyaris serupa pun telah datang menghampiri. Apa-apaan ini?_

Oleh sebab itu, ponsel dalam saku telah berpindah ke telinga. Ia mengambil jaket dengan wajah murka. "Sasuke—" _Ia yakin, sahabatnya itu pasti juga kesal_. "—kau di mana?"

.

.

**the victiminal witness —**

.

.

**Gereja St. Lukas, Konoha.**

Jika dilihat dari pegunungan, tentu malam ini benar-benar memukau mata.

Sasuke dan Sakura—berdiri di sana, bersandar pada mobil milik sang pria.

Sasuke dan Sakura—sang wanita tercenung pelan, penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh pemuda di sebelahnya.

Sakura memperbaiki topinya ketika angin kencang tiba-tiba menghampar keduanya. Mata hijau yang bersinar terang di tengah gelap terlihat berbinar tanpa diperintah, membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke terdiam dengan perasaan aneh dan menggelikan. Ia segera melepas pandangan itu, kemudian mengalihkannya pada ponsel yang kini dimasukkan ke dalam saku.

"Aku harus pergi," Sasuke berucap, datar. Tidak ada kesan ketertarikan. "Maaf telah menggunakan waktumu."

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Saya senang bisa membantu," Ia memiringkan wajah. "Tapi saya rasa … panggilan tadi membuat suasana hati anda jadi kurang membaik, Detektif."

Sasuke diam dalam bisu. Entah mengapa, ia senang mendengar Sakura mengucapkan kata itu—ketika bibir kecilnya berkata, menyebut 'detektif' dengan alunan pelan bagai melodi tak terbantahkan. Ia merasa senang tanpa sebab. Ia _senang_ melihat sang biarawati yang memiliki kesan sederhana. Ia merasa tenang ketika wanita itu menjawab semua pertanyaannya tanpa perasaan takut yang membuncah.

"Ada kasus baru," Sasuke menegapkan tubuh, begitu pula dengan dia—sang biarawati misterius. "Aku akan datang kembali. Terima kasih, Suster."

Sakura mengerjap heran. _Datang kembali? _

"Anda ingin mengonfirmasi sesuatu?" Sakura bertanya, entah mengapa pernyataan tadi membuatnya heran. "Apakah ada pertanyaan yang belum saya jawab? Mungkin saya bisa menyisihkan waktu untuk besok agar bisa pergi ke kantor anda jika diperlukan."

"Tidak, tidak perlu." Rasanya aneh sekali apabila melihat seorang wanita dengan pakaian biarawati terlihat berlalu-lalang di kantor polisi. _Itu akan menjelekkan citra wanita ini._ "Aku yang akan ke sini. Jangan khawatir."

_Jangan khawatir, katanya?_

"Baiklah, saya akan menunggu." Sasuke mengangguk, Sakura tersenyum. "Saya akan selalu mendoakan keselamatanmu, Detektif."

Pemuda yang dimaksud membuka pintu mobil, melirik sekilas sang biarawati yang menjauhkan diri. "…tentu."

Mobil dinyalakan, memutar arah, pergi menjauhi area pegunungan—meninggalkan Sakura yang lagi-lagi terdiam. Ia menatap kepergiaannya dengan perasaan aneh mengganjal dalam dada.

_Nobuyuki Shion._

— dari ratusan nama yang dikenal, hanya itu yang terlintas.

Sakura tidak mengerti ada alasan apa Tuhan rela mengembalikan nama itu ke dalam pikirannya. Ia berhasil menjadi sosok biarawati di atas dosa-dosa yang telah dilakukan saat dirinya masih berusia remaja. Ia ingin menjadi seorang perempuan yang taat dan rela membuang segalanya. Ia berniat untuk berfokus pada ilmu agama yang mampu membuat hatinya kian merendah, membuat dirinya terus berada di lingkaran aman tanpa sebuah penyiksaan. Ia tidak bisa bertahan karena melupakan keberadaan Tuhan. Karena itulah, dia datang dengan mengubah semua tujuan hidupnya—mendalami ilmu kitab, bersumpah untuk terus setia, diresmikan menjadi seorang biarawati tanpa cela, menjaga gereja agar tetap bersih akan dosa, dan memuliakan nama dibalik bibir kecilnya.

— ia selalu berharap bahwa dosa masa lalu tidak akan datang untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Hingga detektif itu datang—saat ini juga, semua berubah.

Nobuyuki Shion—perempuan itu, pembuli itu, penyiksa itu, iblis itu. Dia datang, datang, datang: menghampirinya, menggerogotinya, berbisik kepadanya akan sebuah fitnah yang amat melukai jiwa.

"_Ingatlah ini di dalam kepalamu: kau adalah pelacur. Suci atau tidak, kau tetaplah seorang pelacur."_

Sakura mengingatnya. Dalam keheningan malam, memori itu kembali datang.

_Ada kalanya, ia merasa bahwa segala syaraf dalam tubuh tidak lagi bekerja. Perasaan sakit kian membuncah dari segala sudut yang dapat dirinya rasakan. Jambakan, goresan, tamparan, cakaran—ia dapat merasakan semuanya dengan sempurna._

_Hal keji ini dilakukan oleh perempuan nomor satu di akademi, Nobuyuki Shion._

_Tidak lupa dengan teman-temannya yang tidak memiliki sisi kemanusiaan sama sekali. Mereka adalah pelacur yang sesungguhnya, para wanita bodoh yang rela menjilat ujung sepatu sang putri hanya demi mendapatkan uang dan ketenaran._

"_Sakura-chan! Hei, lihat ke mari—apa kau tuli!? Kubilang, lihat ke mari!"_

_Sekali lagi, tamparan dapat ia rasakan dari pipi kiri. Darah segar muncul dari sudut bibir. Sakura terdiam, matanya kosong—namun sesuai perintah, ia menoleh ke destinasi yang diperintahkan. Shion tersenyum lebar: begitu manis, begitu cantik, begitu ngeri._

"_Tersenyum, Sakura-chan! Ini adalah kamera terbaru yang dibelikan ibuku! Bukankah keren?"_

_Sakura diam saja._

"_Ayo, senyum! Satu, dua, tiga—peace!"_

_**Klik.**_

_Yang dapat ia dengar adalah suara tombol yang ditekan. Satu foto telah tercetak begitu saja._

Kenangan lama yang membekas itu kembali muncul ke permukaan.

Sakura terdiam dengan mata yang menatap hampa. Ia biarkan kain topi miliknya melambai mengikuti udara. Perlahan, genggaman pada sapu pun mengerat.

Entah mengapa, dirinya merasa heran,

— apakah dia harus tersenyum, menangis, berteriak, atau diam saja?

_Harusnya_, Sakura dengan segera pergi untuk masuk ke dalam. Ia wajib melangkahkan kaki ke dalam gereja, berlutut dan melipat kedua tangan. Ia _harus_ berdoa atas nama Shion dan keluarga. Sebagai seorang biarawati dan hamba yang telah disucikan, ia _harus_ membantu keselamatan jiwa sang korban yang telah pergi jauh: pergi terangkat menuju satu destinasi, ke surga dalam artian yang baik—

— tidak mungkin.

_Perempuan itu … Shion, dia tidak mungkin ke surga 'kan?_

Tuhan memang baik. _**Dia**_ sangatlah baik. _Tapi, benarkah?_

Nobuyuki Shion, gadis yang sudah melukai hati serta fisiknya—pergi dengan tenang dan mencicipi keindahan dari surga?

…_tolong katakan itu sangatlah tidak mungkin._

Sapu pada genggaman telah terjatuh.

Air mata terlihat menetes di atas aspal yang dingin.

Kedua tangan bertaut, kedua mata terlihat tertutup.

Haruno Sakura, _korban_ dari sang korban,

"Bapa kami yang ada di surga, terpujilah nama-Mu…"

— terdiam di taman, menangisi _dia_ yang telah pergi ke sisi berlawanan.

.

.

**the victiminal witness —**

.

.

**Distrik Hyogo, Konoha.**

Malam telah muncul ke dunia. Bulan purnama berada di atas dengan perkasa.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Berbeda dengan peristiwa pertama yang terlihat menguntungkan karena bisa dievakuasi saat pagi belum menjelang, kini kejadian kedua malah berada di sebuah tempat yang tak pernah dipikir akan ada pembunuhan di sana. Jalanan besar yang membentang terlihat ramai oleh orang-orang: anak-anak, remaja, orang tua, hingga lansia. Bulan purnama adalah alasan mengapa distrik itu dipenuhi oleh masyarakat yang begitu bahagia. Ketika suasana tampak begitu cocok untuk bersenang-senang, mengapa mereka harus mengunci diri di dalam rumah dan tidak melakukan apa-apa? Distrik Hyogo dikenal dengan jajanan manis yang disukai oleh semua kalangan. Tidak ada alasan mengapa di sana harus sepi seperti daerah tak berpenghuni tanpa penduduk yang menghampiri.

_Hanya saja, kali ini agak sedikit lain._

Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya di depan warung makan yang terlihat sepi pengunjung. Setelah meminta izin sembari menunjukkan kartu identitas, ia segera melintas dan pergi menuju gang yang saat ini sangatlah ramai oleh warga setempat, oleh para polisi, oleh tim forensik, serta dirinya sendiri. Memasuki celah dari mereka yang penasaran sangatlah sulit, namun ia berhasil setelah mendapatkan bantuan dari sang junior berwajah manis.

Ootsuki Toneri menatap penuh binar. "Letnan Uchiha, anda datang!"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Tolong jaga di sini, Toneri. Jangan sampai mereka—" Ia melirik pada semua warga yang sedang dihadang oleh Akimichi Choji. "—melihat perkara. Lakukan apa saja yang kau bisa."

"Baik!"

Sasuke melewati Toneri. Ia pergi mengarah pada kerumunan yang saat ini sedang diabadikan oleh kamera dari Tim Forensik. Terlihat mereka pergi ke sana ke mari: membawa kapas, membawa tas besi misterius, membawa kawat, hingga kantung besar untuk membawa sang korban. Kedua mata jelaga menatap segalanya dalam diam—ia sempat mengabaikan racauan Naruto yang sedang berdebat dengan Kiba, entah karena apa.

Gang ini tidaklah berbeda dengan tempat Nobuyuki Shion ditemukan. Diapit oleh sisi gedung yang berupa hotel murah dan ruko yang sudah terlihat tua. Tidak ada kamera pengawas. Tidak ada jejak yang kentara dari sang pelaku yang membuat semua orang marah. Tidak ada saksi. Tidak ada sesuatu yang menunjukkan telah ada pembunuhan di sekitar sini.

Ia menghela napas di tengah-tengah. Otak berusaha untuk berputar, mencari sebuah celah.

Jika dilihat dari tempat korban ditemukan, ada jarak sekitar dua ratus meter dari mulut gang. Apabila pelaku pergi setelah melakukan pembunuhan, perlu empat menit untuk pergi secara sempurna. _Empat menit adalah waktu yang lama_ … mengapa dari lokasi ramai seperti ini, tidak ada yang melihatnya?

Sasuke iseng menatap ke atas, mengarah pada bulan. Hingga ada saatnya, kedua mata membulat lebar.

Bagaimana kalau pelaku memanjat? — _ya, ada kemungkinan._

Sasuke segera melangkah ke depan, mendekati tembok gedung hotel yang sudah mengelupas. Ia elus permukaannya, terdiam dengan berbagai pemikiran. Kedua mata melihat dari atas sampai bawah: tidak ada benda yang bisa membuat pelaku memanjat setinggi itu. _Dari permukaan pun dapat dirasakan bahwa dinding tersebut bukanlah tembok yang bisa dipanjat dengan mudah. Dilihat dari permukaannya yang tidak lagi kuat, ada kemungkinan pelaku akan tergelincir seketika._ Tanpa berbicara, Sasuke pergi ke sisi lainnya—ke arah kanan, ke sisi gedung ruko yang sudah tua dan tidak digunakan. Ia menggunakan metode sebelumnya: meraba segala permukaannya—_nihil, tidak bisa._

— **satu-satunya cara untuk kabur adalah melewati jalan depan.**

— _pergi, bergabung dengan keramaian, pembunuh yang menyamar menjadi warga biasa._

Sasuke diam membisu. Ia memandangi kerumunan warga yang sibuk menerobos perlindungan dalam rangka melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di detik itu. Segera, ia menyambar pergelangan Naruto yang memang telah ada di sana—melihat rekapan ulang yang sudah dibuat oleh Tim Forensik untuk Kepolisian Daerah. Kedua mata terbelalak begitu lebar saat merasakan sahabat tercinta telah ada di depannya, menatapnya kesal.

"Whoa, whoa, Sasuke! Ada apa?" Naruto menelan ludah. _Ia tahu Sasuke benar-benar marah sekarang._ "Aku tahu kau sedang kesal, tapi tolong jangan muncul mendadak seperti itu."

Sasuke menghela napas. _Naruto benar, hari ini __**dia **__**sangat amat kesal**_. "Kau yakin tidak ada saksi? Maksudku, seseorang yang keluar dari sini? Menggunakan pakaian mencurigakan? Kau sudah mengecek rekamannya—"

Sasuke tidak terkejut ketika Naruto melepas genggaman mereka. "Aku tahu kau sedang frustasi. Aku pun juga, Sasuke. Apalagi Kakashi-_sensei_," _Dia tidak peduli dengan atasannya itu, kalau boleh jujur._ "Kiba sudah memeriksa semuanya. Dari CCTV yang ada di sudut jalan—" Ia menunjuk jalanan distrik yang ramai, "—sampai ke restoran di ujung sana. Hanya kamera-kamera itu yang tersedia di sini." Naruto merengut, kesal terhadap target yang berhasil kabur dalam waktu yang cukup. "Pelaku sangat hebat dalam menentukan lokasi pembunuhannya. Dia tahu kalau Konoha tidak memiliki kamera pengawas yang banyak seperti kota lainnya."

Sasuke ingin mengumpat, tapi dia tahan. Tanpa banyak berbicara, ia mengambil data rekapan yang dari tadi dipegang oleh pemuda berambut pirang. Naruto menghela napas, ia ingin mengambil kembali informasi itu tanpa suara. Tapi ketika melihat kedua mata hitam yang kelam seolah tidak mau diganggu, seketika ia wajib untuk mundur dari sana dan menjauh. Setelah keberadaan Naruto telah menghilang, Sasuke masih terdiam di sana—mengamati segalanya yang memiliki berbagai kemungkinan.

Ia menatap ke depan, mengarah pada warga yang masih sibuk untuk menerobos tempat kejadian perkara.

— apakah di antara mereka ada pembunuhnya?

— apakah saat ini dia sedang tersenyum, meratapi kebodohan mereka, para polisi?

— apakah dia sedang menikmati malam setelah membuat satu nyawa menghilang tanpa diperintah?

— apakah dia pembunuh bayaran?

— apakah dia pembunuh berantai?

— apakah dia adalah manusia yang membunuh tanpa alasan?

— apakah dia berpikir bahwa membunuh itu menyenangkan?

— apakah dia adalah seseorang yang memiliki dendam?

— apakah dia benar-benar seorang psikopat yang tidak memiliki perasaan?

Hanya terdapat satu kata—apakah.

Sasuke berusaha keras untuk tidak menyumpahi segala sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan beberapa hal.

Pemuda itu memutuskan untuk membaca ulang rekapan sebelum benda itu hancur karena genggamannya yang terlalu kuat. Kedua mata mengerling dari kiri ke kanan, mencoba menelusuri berbagai asumsi yang dapat muncul di dalam benak. Ia tidak pernah sekali pun meragukan kehebatan Tim Forensik yang selalu setia dalam mendampingi Tim Polisi apabila ada mayat yang harus dievakuasi. Hanya saja, ia mencoba untuk memecah opini yang tidak memiliki jaring dari sebuah bukti.

_Ini adalah permainan yang dibuat oleh pelaku untuk mengecoh polisi. Pelaku meminta izin untuk bermain di lokasi. Pelaku berusaha untuk menghilangkan keberadaan seminim mungkin. Pelaku membuat para kepolisian mematung seperti boneka yang dapat dimaini. Pelaku tertawa di atas penderitaan korban yang menjerit. Pelaku tersenyum lebar sembari menatap darah yang mengalir. Pelaku tersenyum kepadanya dengan sinis, Sasuke memperhatikan semua itu sembari mendesis—_

"Sasuke!"

Yang dimaksud mengerling, menatap bahunya yang disentuh tanpa permisi. Inuzuka Kiba ada di sana, menaikkan alis. "Kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu pucat."

Sasuke melepaskan genggaman itu dengan pelan. Ia mengangguk tanpa suara. Tidak memedulikan sang polisi berambut cokelat yang kini berkali-kali memanggil namanya, ia pergi sembari mendekati salah satu anggota forensik—sang ketua dengan tampilannya yang eksentrik.

"Kabuto." — ia memanggil, pemuda berambut putih menoleh ke kiri.

"Uchiha-_san_." — Kabuto tersenyum, menyambut sang detektif impian sembari menaikkan kacamata.

"Keadaan korban," Sasuke berbisik, pelan—terkesan memerintah. "Jelaskan."

Ketua Tim Forensik seketika terhenyak. Ia ingin bertanya namun segan. Dengan segera, ia mengambil catatan yang telah ditulis dengan berbagai fakta di lapangan. "Rikudou Konan, 42 tahun. Tinggal di Apartemen Origake selama sepuluh tahun. Seorang ibu rumah tangga, memiliki satu suami dan tiga anak. Tidak ada catatan kriminal. Meninggal karena sayatan yang ditemukan di leher dan koyakan pada perut hingga kemaluan."

Sasuke mematung. Meski begitu, wajahnya masih datar tanpa memiliki maksud. Ia lirik sang korban berambut biru tua dengan kondisi yang sama seperti disebut oleh Kabuto. Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya mengucapkan 'terima kasih' yang terdengar tidak tulus sama sekali. Sekali lagi, dirinya mendekati sang korban—yang saat ini telah dikremasi dan siap untuk dipindah menuju rumah sakit.

"Uchiha-_san_."

Sasuke menoleh. Kabuto berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kau tahu apa persamaan antara korban pertama dan korban yang sekarang?"

"Mereka sama-sama dibunuh dengan kejam," Sasuke menjawab, perasaannya kian mengeras. "Namun, Shion lebih mengerikan—dimutilasi dengan rapi, seolah-olah pelaku ingin membuat sebuah karya." Kabuto mengangguk, ia menatap wajah tampan sang detektif sembari berpikir hal yang sama. "Juga, dia, Rikudou Konan, tewas dengan gorokan yang dalam, seperti—"

"**Pelaku tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan**."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Ya_. Ada kemungkinan Konan adalah perempuan yang lemah_. Dia bisa menggorok leher sang korban dengan mudah dan cepat—**tanpa menunjukkan kehadirannya**."

"Juga," Kabuto tersenyum. "**Pelaku paham akan anatomi manusia**."

Sasuke mengatupkan bibir. _Anatomi?_

"Kedua korban memiliki dua persamaan—" Sasuke berbalik penuh, menatap Kabuto yang masih berdiri kaku. "—salah satu organ kedua korban menghilang, tepatnya: diambil secara paksa."

Sebuah fakta yang sempat diabaikan telah terkuak, membuat sang detektif berambut kelam seketika terdiam dengan mata membulat lebar.

"Ap—"

"KYAAAAA!"

Keduanya tersentak, begitu pula dengan semua orang yang juga memeriksa. Kakashi bergerak cepat, menghampiri wanita yang bergetar ketakutan sembari ditenangkan oleh Akimichi Choji yang juga terkesan panik.

"Ada apa?" Kakashi menoleh pada Choji yang juga berkeringat dingin.

"_Sensei_, s-sepertinya—" Choji menghampiri Kakashi, membiarkan sang wanita menangis di pelukan Inojin. "—ada kasus pembunuhan lagi…" Ia menelan ludah. "Kejadiannya ada di Distrik Genma, lima ratus meter dari sini. Toneri sudah mengon—"

"Apa maksudmu!?"

Sasuke tidak peduli dengan cara Choji agar menenangkan atasan mereka yang sudah panik luar biasa. Ia meninggalkan Kabuto di sana yang menatap kepergiannya dengan helaan napas. Disusul oleh Naruto dan Kiba, mereka segera pergi menerobos kerumunan dan menuju tempat yang menjadi lokasi pembunuhan ketiga.

.

.

**the victiminal witness —**

.

.

**Asrama Biarawati St. Lukas, Konoha.**

Gedung tersebut memiliki tiga lantai dengan masing-masing lima jendela kamar yang tertutup. Di salah satu kamar yang masih menyala oleh lampu, seseorang terduduk—diam, menatap layar televisi yang menampilkan berita malam yang saat ini menjadi topik utama. Diketahui bahwa di salah satu distrik yang terkenal akan kuliner serta manisan yang disukai oleh banyak orang, terdapat kasus yang terjadi tanpa diduga: seorang ibu rumah tangga telah menjadi korban tanpa alasan yang jelas, dibunuh menggunakan pisau lipat yang tergeletak secara sengaja—dengan panjang enam sentimeter serta ketebalan sebesar dua millimeter. Benda tersebut telah menjadi bukti yang akan membantu polisi dalam memecahkan serta menangkap dalang dari segala teror yang ada.

Haruno Sakura berada di sana, duduk di kursi kayu yang terlihat rapuh. Ia tidak lagi menggunakan pakaian putih dengan kain tebal khas seorang biarawati, kini dia memakai gaun tidur dengan panjang hingga mata kaki. Kedua mata hijau terlihat redam, menerawang jauh menuju satu singgasana. _Dalam kurun waktu dua puluh empat jam, pembunuh tak dikenal berhasil membunuh dua wanita di tempat yang berbeda_. Tidak ada saksi sama sekali, tidak ada kamera yang merekam segala kekejian ini: yang ada hanyalah tindakan polisi yang terkesan dibodohi.

Polisi berhasil menangkap salah satu bukti, namun sepertinya sang pelaku terlihat sengaja meninggalkan pisau tersebut dalam rangka membuat segalanya menjadi semakin rumit.

Sakura menatap jendela yang menampilkan sinar bulan. Alkitab dengan setia berada di pangkuannya, digenggam penuh kelembutan. Kedua mata hijau kembali berpendar, menatap kegelapan malam yang memantulkan cahaya biru kehitaman. _Mengingatkan dia akan seseorang_. Ia berdiri, berjalan, berhenti tepat ada di sana—di depan jendela, melihat lamat-lamat. Ada kalanya dirinya merasa bosan. Ada kalanya ia ingin segera pergi ke sana—ke tempat kejadian dalam rangka melihat korban secara langsung dengan mata serta kepalanya.

"_Berita Terkini: pembunuhan di Distrik Genma menjadi pembicaraan untuk ketiga kali. Saat ini polisi sedang mengidentifikasi mayat, para tersangka, hingga sekitaran lokasi. Diperkirakan pembunuhan telah dilakukan lima belas menit setelah Rikudou Konan ditemukan di gang timur daerah Pasar Ono, Distrik Hyogo. Pelaku terlihat begitu handal menyembunyikan diri, sehingga pembunuhan dapat dilaksanakan dalam kurun waktu yang amat tipis."_

Sakura mendengarnya. Ia mendengar segalanya dari televisi kamar yang masih menyala.

**Dua pembunuhan berhasil dilakukan dalam waktu lima belas menit.**

— _rasanya itu sangat tidak mungkin._

.

.

**Hei, aku di sini. Lihat, aku ada—di antara kalian.  
Ternyata benar, kalian semua hanyalah para domba yang tersesat.**

**Wanita pertama adalah sebuah uji coba.  
Wanita kedua adalah sebuah penekanan.  
Wanita ketiga adalah sebuah pertunjukan.**

**Mereka telah pergi menuju tempat yang lebih baik—  
dunia penuh merpati sedang menanti.**

**Sekarang aku menunggumu, manusia biasa yang berusaha untuk menjadi luar biasa.**

**Siapa di antara kalian yang berhasil menemukan sebuah fakta?**

.

.**  
**

_**continued**_

.

.

**A/N**: semoga dapat ditamatkan dalam waktu kurang lebih dari tiga bulan.

terima kasih kepada: **SASUSAKU LOVERS, auroramalfoys, nurvieee96.**

**mind to review?**


End file.
